narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jarsu Kamishio
Story Age:3-5 From the Kamishiō Clan, Jarsu was born into a family of 4, His mother, father, and brother. As a child Jarsu was unusually quiet & solemn, but was a quick learner, though he does have some reckless personality traits (Such as being hot headed), he is considered to be a battle genius, capable of taking on opponents much stronger than him just by his sheer intellect. Still an infant, Jarsu saw his parents get slaughtered in front of him, but he had no emotional response, as he escaped with his brother he mentally swore to avenge his parents, and to kill the mysterious warrior that killed them. He then undergo-ed intense training methods with his brother, in order to make him stronger. Age:6-8 Once Jarsu's older brother had taught him the basics, he was sent to the academy where'd he'd learn to become a full fledged shinobi. At the academy, he was mostly outcast-ed by the other students, leading to curiosity and some-what depression. He consulted his brother about this, but his words were simply 'Just ignore them, they're weaklings.', though Jarsu was still a bit confused, he thought that it seemed like a likely possibility, as he was also taught by his older brother to use a very weak & basic Scorch Release at age 6 (Jarsu went to the academy at age 8, meaning he would've adapted his scorch release to a higher-state, of some-what normal power.) not only that, but he was also getting a more in-depth training from his brother of chakra control, and stamina preservation & regeneration, this allowed Jarsu to have an insane amount of chakra, chakra control, and stamina preservation & regeneration (Regenerating his stamina/chakra would at least take 12 hours to fully regenerate.) At this age he also made a blood contract, his animal is a silverback gorilla, though at his age he was only able to summon a cub, later he'd be able to summon more powerful animals. Age:10-13 At age 10, Jarsu passed his final exams as an academy student, and was ranked up to a genin. He was put into a group of 3 himself, a girl inspiring to become a medical shinobi, and a boy with medium-ranged ninjutsu. Up to all of his missions, he's came back without a scratch, mostly because of the technique he made and perfected himself (Seering Aura). At age 11, after completing a ton of missions, the current Hokage seemed willing enough to give their group a B-rank mission, mostly from their recent mission performances. The mission was to assassinate a rogue ninja threatening to destroy the village is just above genin-level.. As he was about to assassinate the target, he used his scorch style, and made the rogue shinobi burn, showing his sadistic side, though he was ambushed by the rogue ninja's paid body guards, severely injuring his leg from the attack. By this time, his brother told him that there was another kekkei genkai exclusive to our clan's blood line, called 'Frost Release', his nature type was also 'Water Release'... Jarsu & his older brother quickly began training on this. ] is Jarsu at age 10-13, notice the bandage around his left leg, this was an injury from his solo rank-B mission, the first injury he obtained during a mission.(This is the sprite version.) Age: 14 As an already powerful genin, the chunin exams were seemingly easy. At the first exam mental exam Jarsu didn't have a hard time figuring out the whole point of the exam was to test on how well and quick you can gather information by your surrounding resources, and doing that was not that difficult for him. As for the second exam (The survival exam), he was able to protect his group from things such as an ambush, and were easily the first team to finish. The rest of the exam was mostly not worth mentioning. After completing the exams, and becoming a chunin, his team mate (a girl aspiring to become a medical ninja) taught him a little bit about medical ninjutsu, and how to heal basic wounds. At this rank, he'd usually be getting A-rank missions, by doing so he put himself in more risk of losing a team mate. Age:15 After being offered an extremely dangerous A rank mission, as his friend was dying in front of him from a severe battle wound, Jarsu rushed to save him, though unfortunately he was to late. Because of this, Jarsu swore to himself that he'd become stronger, and protect his loved ones. He realized that just using Scorch Release wouldn't be enough, so he started mastering Frost Release. In order to speed up his training progress, he used shadow clones. The death of his comrade improved his will power drastically, and permanently. It took him half a year to absolutely master Frost, it would've taken him a lot longer if he had not used shadow clones, and had weak will power. He was also mentored by a black smith taking up his cause, and helped him forge his own weapon. Age:16 After half the year of training, He has mastered Extremely Streaming Murder http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Scorch_Release:_Extremely_Steaming_Murder, Searing Mantle http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Scorch_Release:_Searing_Mantle, and more. Jarsu excels at Scorch Release. As for the other half (spent forging his weapon), he created a 3 bladed-scythe. ] Personality Jarsu is a very mysterious man, not saying much words. That is his appearance on the outside, on the inside he has two sides: A noble side, and a sadistic side. Jarsu show's his sadistic side once he see's either himself or other people in extreme pain, mostly burning it is still rare. He shows his noble side once he is put into extreme situations, such as a close friend/comrade dying before his eyes, meeting the mysterious warrior who killed his parents infront of him, - These are all examples of situations where he'd show his noble side. He is thoughtful on decisions, planning out 70% of the possibilities that seem most likely to happen. If he had proper knowledge about his opponents, he would exploit that knowledge to his own advantage. Though Jarsu can still be kind hearted, he is mostly solemn. His personality resembles a bit like that of Gaara's. Appearance Jarsu has dark red hair, and can mostly be seen wearing the same suit as Gaara. His hair resembles to that as Sasukes, though it is red. His eyes are like that of a wolf. Though his training clothing is nothing more then black clothes. It's not clearly visible, though he does wear weights on his feet, his gauntlet do weigh a lot as well. Taking them off would increase Jarsu's speed exponentially. Triple Bladed Scythe The Triple Bladed Scythe that Jarsu's wield's is capable of activating chakra dots, once Jarsu infuses his weapon with chakra, these dots act as a power point, each dot that is activated is a sign that the weapon's speed and strength has increased 10%. There are exactly 5 chakra dots, meaning the weapon can only increase it's speed and power by 50%, and nothing more. Though using the chakra that Jarsu give's his scythe, it's able to heal itself from cracks/damage, and able to be used by Jarsu once again. Using his chakra specifically, he can infuse the top blade with scorch chakra(This also gives a hint that it's his most powerfulest jutsu) and use it for devastating attacks, he can infuse the middle blade with frost chakra, and the last blade with water chakra. This helps the Triple blade's strength, and is the reason why it has three blades.